1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus having an electronically-controlled resistance and, in particular, a system and method for controlling the pedal resistance of a stationary bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relatively recent trends towards physical fitness awareness have led to an increase in the number of individuals exercising to keep physically fit. Stationary exercise machines, such as stationary bicycles, have become popular choices for exercise enthusiasts who want to avoid the attendant inconvenience of outdoor exercise. As a result, community fitness centers, hotels, and training facilities generally include various stationary exercise machines to accommodate the needs of their patrons whose modern lifestyles often allow only limited amounts of time to be set aside for exercise.
However, as more sophisticated bicycle simulating equipment has been developed through the years, stationary bicycles designs have taken on more complex designs and operating modes. For example, modern stationary bicycles often afford a plethora of preprogrammed routines or workout options and generally require a user to select a series of inputs when initializing an exercise routine. One major drawback of these more complex designs is that operation of the stationary bicycle has become more confusing and time-consuming for the user.
As a result, the user, and especially a first-time user, generally must spend a substantial amount of time familiarizing himself or herself with a particular exercise machine and setting up his or her exercise routine. For example, even before beginning the exercise routine, a user of a conventional stationary bicycle generally must make various programmatic selections and input various data, such as selecting the appropriate preprogrammed routine, choosing and adjusting the pedal resistance level, and so forth. If the user is not familiar with the exercise machine, these user selections and in-exercise adjustments can be time-consuming and even frustrating. Even if a user manual or operating instructions are provided for assistance, the user must expend time in accessing and reading the manual or in understanding and following the provided instructions.
Furthermore, even if users are is willing to spend the time familiarizing themselves with their own stationary bicycles, those users often exercise away from home, such as in fitness centers and hotels as they travel for business or pleasure. As can be expected, fitness centers and hotels often provide different brands or models of exercise equipment, which generally vary in available programmable options and in their resistance level calculations. In addition, fitness centers and hotels rarely offer travelers access to user manuals. Moreover, even if a user may be familiar a particular brand or model of exercise machine, oftentimes factors such as changes in elevation or physical injury may require the user to substantially change his or her exercise routine.
In addition, once the user begins his or her exercise routine, the user often needs to adjust the workout conditions by selecting among various resistance level controls. For example, the initial resistance level selected by the user is oftentimes too low or too high. Similarly, later in the exercise routine the user may need to adjust resistance levels because of user fatigue or other physical conditions. As can be seen, the user may expend time establishing and maintaining satisfactory exercise conditions for a particular workout, time that could otherwise be spent on physical exercise.
In response to at least some of the foregoing drawbacks, the stationary bicycle industry often includes a manual exercise program, where the user may manually adjust a resistance level control during his or her exercise routine. However, manual programs still suffer from the drawback of a need for user familiarity between the selected resistance level control and the desired application of resistance resulting from the selection. Moreover, manual exercise programs generally apply substantially the same resistance to the user regardless of the user's exercise intensity.